


So linger

by Yueluo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, compliant, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueluo/pseuds/Yueluo
Summary: 在那之后，他看了自己很久很久：一身海蓝色的晨衣，丝绸足以遮挡关键部位，但对下身的暗示却依旧不露声色。长袍的形状淡化了宽阔的双肩，腰间的绸带令那副窄腰愈加明显。穿上它的巴基幻化成为另一个形象，一个更苗条、更纤细、更弱小、更精致的人。望着镜中的簇新发型与脸颊上的淡淡红晕，他几乎认不出来这是自己——与其说英俊，不如用漂亮二字来更好地形容这个人。柔美的气质如同五十年代媒体上报道的家庭主妇，正满心欢喜地等待着她的男人归家。





	So linger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So linger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367958) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 
  * A translation of [So linger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367958) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



就像大多灵机一动的想法，那个念头在一月下旬的清晨不期而至，当时史蒂夫正为接下来的甜蜜时光扩张着他。

巴基汗湿的额头陷进床垫，翕动的嘴唇无声地咒骂着，皮肤上不断渗出的汗水缓慢地向下流淌，汇聚到床单的褶皱处，把干净齐整的布料搅得一塌糊涂。他卖力地拱起身子，饥渴的屁股主动坐上撑开小穴的几根手指，随着下半身的扭动焦急地磨蹭着。要是一味地由着那人过于谨慎的性子，等巴基满头白发也未见得能做完全套。史蒂夫喜欢慢慢来，喜欢彻底地扩张，喜欢用手指爱抚。但是当那根火热的肉棍终于、终于开始戳弄起肿胀的穴口时，当熟悉的强健肌肉与他汗津津的后背严丝密扣地合在一起时，巴基突然觉得要是他的爱人能随时弯下身子肆无忌惮地同他疯狂做爱该有多好。

一念及此，他的呼吸不由地急促了些，修长的十指胡乱地攥住身下的床单。史蒂夫一只手环住他的肩胛骨，用身体的重量把他的胸膛压进床垫，好让那颗欲求不满的屁股耸得更高，胯部迅猛地前后移动，囊袋啪啪地拍在柔嫩的臀瓣上，滑腻软濡的肠肉紧紧箍住进进出出的粗大凶器。

巴基全身瘫软地陷在床上，舒服得半眯着眼睛，后穴里插着的那根又烫又硬，稍微一顶就能钉到敏感的前列腺，让他眼前一片模糊，脑中气喘吁吁地想象着史蒂夫操干他身体的画面。

史蒂夫完成任务回到家，头发上粘着烟屑，身上满是烟、汗和枪油的味道，令人燥热的荷尔蒙自身上升腾而起，他几步就将巴基堵在厨房岛旁，一言不发地拉下西装拉链，扒掉他的裤子把他按在橱柜上，凶狠地用过人尺寸的硬物贯穿了他。而那个小穴早已因为爱恋和渴望而流满爱液，像一个发情的男妓般等待着爱人的刺穿。

这个假象的情景让巴基兴奋得厉害，想象史蒂夫没有满怀爱意地耗上半个小时打开他是件很容易的事。他正在巴基身后以激烈而有力的节奏狠狠地撞击着他。后入的姿势给人的感觉异常下流，就像史蒂夫只是掀过身体便大开大阖地干他一样，就像史蒂夫只是想找一个温暖欲望的合适容器。

史蒂夫坐在他的臀胯处，就着相连的体位使劲拽起他的身体，狠狠挺腰向深处干着他，筋络突起的柱身熟练地碾压过让他欲仙欲死的敏感腺体，强烈的刺激让他抽搐着失声尖叫。

“就是这样，亲爱的，来吧。”史蒂夫紧贴着他的耳廓说，低沉的声音像一簇电流穿过他的全身，激动得连脚趾都又酸又涨，“坐在我的阴茎上，就像你非常爱它一样。你做的太好了，巴克，我甜蜜的小姑娘把我装得满满的，浑身都为我湿透了。”

巴基的脸颊热得发烫，半是兴奋半是尴尬。这不是什么新鲜事，史蒂夫从战争期间就一直这么称呼他，过了这么多年后，一部分的巴基仍旧想把它们埋藏起来。也许这就是作祟的扭曲男子气概，是渴望变得又小又漂亮的无限羞窘。

但是史蒂夫没有说错，没有什么比这个更让讨巴基喜欢的了：他的双膝跪在床垫上，弓起的背脊痛苦地向后扭曲着攀附在史蒂夫的胸膛上，双臂像枝蔓般缠上他的脖颈，撑开的穴口被涨成深紫色的阴茎狂乱地操干、滚烫粗硬的茎体满满地填充在他的身体里，红艳的唇瓣无助地溢出声声呻吟，眼睛闭得紧紧的，纤长的睫毛随着每次的顶撞剧烈地颤抖，涨满的性器竖在小腹上，一波胜似一波的快感几欲决堤。

史蒂夫伸手握住巴基向外流水的阴茎，但巴基的神经太过紧绷，几下轻轻的拨弄就足以让他发出一声窒息的呜咽，强烈收缩的肉洞紧紧绞着分身，史蒂夫的瞳孔猛地缩紧，咬着牙在抽搐的双股间浅浅地摇摆臀部，耐心地抵住腺体来回碾压，在爱人兴奋地大口喘息时宠溺地延长着他的快感。

正当他的身体变得愈加敏感时，史蒂夫轻柔地用手和膝盖把他推回了床，随之抽出的性器戳在他高耸的屁股上，大股大股地向上喷射精液，黏腻的白浊顺着臀缝淌了下来，打湿了尚未合拢的鲜红穴肉。

他们满身大汗地齐齐瘫倒在床，喘着粗气的嘴咧得像两个傻子。巴基转过头把脸搁在史蒂夫的腋窝下，染上体温的金属手臂懒懒地圈住他的肚子。

史蒂夫轻笑了一声，手指温柔地梳理着巴基凌乱的发丝。“还好吗，宝贝？”慵懒的声音低沉而喑哑。

巴基点点头，粗重的呼吸间满是麝香气和黏腻的汗味，他稳了稳神，对着史蒂夫的侧腹哑声说，“嗯。”扎在皮肤上的麻痒感差点让史蒂夫跳了起来，“我很好。”

“嗯，嗯。”史蒂夫舒服得哼哼几声，手向下移动几寸，食指在巴基屁股上黏着的一摊精液中画着圆圈，不安分的拇指按在肿胀的穴口上，把那人的呼吸搅得愈发急促，“我也是。”

巴基像只章鱼扒拉着他的四肢，心满意足地蜷在他的怀里，高大的身体缩成小小的一团，史蒂夫很容易就能把他抱个满怀。他微笑着把心爱的身体搂得更近，嘴里哼唱单调的小曲，有些跑调，一点不像巴基为他唱过的那样动听，但是他很喜欢这种熟悉的感觉。

这是一个美丽的清晨，银白的曦光穿过随意拉上的窗帘斜斜地洒下光线，巴基在宁静的幸福中懒懒地打个哈欠，不用急着去哪里的感觉让他快乐极了。他闭上眼睛，揉揉脑袋在史蒂夫的肩膀上找到一个最舒服的位置，枕在上面昏昏沉沉地又睡着了。

 

* *

接下来的一整个星期，那个想法一直在巴基脑子中徘徊不去。偶尔它会在最糟糕的时刻钻进巴基的血管，让血液噌的一声全往下身冲去。他在吃早餐时突然就面红耳赤，史蒂夫奇怪地瞧他几眼，体贴地没有问什么。他很熟悉巴基这种古怪的沉默与急速的狂想，除非它看起来真的困扰到巴基，否则他是不会去管的。

当史蒂夫外出两周去参观儿童医院和看望婴儿时，巴基终于得到了机会。他在互联网上做了些调查，下了几个订单，再三确定勾选到最快的运输方式。

两天后他拿到了小包裹，一关上门右手心便开始蹭蹭冒汗。他很想直接撕开它，像撕开创可贴那样发泄出极度的兴奋，但与之相反，他只是小心翼翼地把它放在橱柜上，然后冲了个长长的澡，洗头、去角质、用金属手谨慎地刮脸。镜中的眼睛闪烁着难以理解的光芒。

大约一个小时后，他终于发现自己身后的背景又换成了厨房，身上穿着运动服和史蒂夫的过紧T恤（但是巴基穿来刚刚好）。他相当确定这是娜塔莎的恶作剧礼物，因为史蒂夫可能没法自己买一件上面用俄语写着“举起手来”的衣服，这绝对是娜塔莎的手笔，结局也是一如既往地皆大欢喜。巴基很喜欢穿这件T恤，史蒂夫也很喜欢从巴基身上剥掉它。 

磨蹭了一会儿后，他终于做好心理建设，利索地抄起一把剪刀。

他订购了相同设计但尺寸不同的两个硅胶肛塞。因为研究表明，先适应小一点的可能会更好。他希望这次互联网没有坑他。

他已经习惯了肛交，所以把小一点的塞进去很容易。硅胶比史蒂夫的阴茎要更硬一些，但也不像他的金属手指那样刚硬。他的动作有些生疏，捅入最粗的那块因此费了些时间，但是当全部的分量都被紧紧地填进去后，后穴被硬物装满的饱胀感还不错。他在床单上滚来滚去，好奇地测试塞子怎样随着自己的移动来转移位置。

当他抬起脸想要查看镜子里的形象时，最先映入眼帘的是一节露在外面的黑色硅胶，然后是微微涨红的双颊，唯一的一件T恤，阴茎硬邦邦地翘在小腹上，颤抖地向下淌着浊液，后方的塞子不断地撩拨后穴敏感的褶皱。既魅惑又有些淫秽的画面。他双膝跪在床上，一只手套弄着阴茎，另一只手的两根手指不停地抽插着小穴里的肛塞。

当他四肢大张地躺在床上，抑制不住地连连喘息时，一旁的手机突然响了起来，是史蒂夫给他发来了照片。照片上有一个身穿美队连体服的可爱得令人发笑的宝宝，身侧的史蒂夫被逼迫着抱起孩子，惊恐全被直白地写在脸上——他一直都不擅长和孩子们打交道，现在则总是太过担心自己的力量会不小心伤害到他们。

巴基偷偷地笑了起来，颤抖的肌肉随即牵动起后穴的塞子，笑声立刻变调成一种惊讶的呻吟。天哪，无论屁股里插着一根肛塞有多奇怪、多羞迫，在看到史蒂夫发来的无辜旅途照片的刹那，巴基非常确信自己做了人生中的一个最佳选择。

巴基差点就怀着想和他做爱的想法从张开的双腿间给史蒂夫拍张照片了，但他想让这变成一个惊喜，所以他最后只是在发送了：你的样子就像看到了斯塔克的裸体。

史蒂夫给他回复了自己伸着手指的照片。巴基又敲了一行字：我想坐在那上面。

五分钟后，史蒂夫发了一串愤怒的表情。

 

* *

巴基让自己习惯长时间戴着肛塞，每天都有意识地增加些时间，尝试过几天过，插入大的那根也变得容易很多。在克服掰开绷紧穴口的怪异之后，他感受到了肛塞的不可思议——它不像史蒂夫那么粗长，但它总能在他坐着或者走路时擦过关键的凸起。他的屁股一直很敏感，连续不断的摩擦内壁让正在做饭或者看书的他全身都蹿过一阵电流，下身像个火气旺盛的青少年一般轻而易举地立起。为此他有些局促不安。

长时间的带着肛塞到底让他有些尴尬，但一个小测试之后，他找到了平衡一切的方法：先花上几个小时用小号的让自己兴奋起来，然后换上更易放松的大号，最后再用它不断刺激肠壁。

另一个网络订单在肛塞抵达的两天后送至，巴基试着把这些柔软的蕾丝内衣和硅胶玩具搭配在一起。这不是他的第一件女性内衣，但绝对是最精致的那个。半透明的黑色蕾丝包裹住挺翘的臀瓣，舒适的同时也带来了绝佳的视觉效果。他很清楚兴奋状态的史蒂夫不会让它们留在巴基身边太久，所以他特意多买了几个。一想到要在史蒂夫面前穿着这个，巴基就免不了一阵兴奋紧张，汗水微微渗透了衣服，老二也悄悄地抬起了头。

史蒂夫回家的前一天，他一整天都在打扮自己：做了按摩和面部护理，还去理了发。他在照片分享网上精心挑选了几个造型，在理发师的高超技艺下，他的头发看起来出色得超出想象：和之前差不多的长度，到位的修剪让它的弧度更明显，看上去蓬松而自然。

棕发从脸侧垂落，向左侧分替代了从五十年代一直持续的中分。新发型让他的脸看上去更窄、更锐利，耳畔柔软的碎发则多了些和善柔美，为那张英俊的脸添了几分柔和。尽管他的额头和嘴角开始出现细小的皱纹，但他的皮肤仍然是青春而健康的。好奇而严肃的眼睛凝视着镜子，在橄榄绿衬衫的映衬下，瞳仁几乎呈现出灰绿色的色彩。

理发师还在清理，巴基久久地盯着镜子中的新形象，他想：我看起来终于像是个为自己成长的人了。

 

* *

史蒂夫下午一点左右发来短信：他正在西雅图机场登机，大约在六点半的时候到家。巴基环顾一圈厨房，鼻子不由地皱了起来，走过去拿起了吸尘器。

打扫完之后，他走上楼洗了洗手，脱下裤子，把较小的塞子擦干净，慢慢地塞了进去。现在他已经习惯这种异物感，当肛塞没入的时候，他轻轻地摇了摇根部，确保它舒舒服服地待在臀瓣间，在充满甬道的同时，也令括约肌得到了充分的扩张，但这还不足以让巴基完全满意。他穿上一件汗衫，开始打扫浴室。

钟声敲到五点半的时候，巴基紧张得神经都快从表皮间跳出来了。几个小时来，为了能在动作时感受到后穴的挤压，他一直在打扫房间时带着那个小塞子。打扫完毕后他脱下了那件沾满汗水和尘土的衣服，在热水里洗了一个十足享受的澡。

擦净身子，他细心地把毛巾铺在床上，然后躺在上面，张开双腿，在第一次买肛塞的那天早晨他就刮净了下身的耻毛，小穴周围蜷缩的嫩肉敏感得要命，小点的塞子很容易滑出来，他把它放到一旁等待清洗，擦干净大的那个，然后轻轻把它按在穴口上。括约肌很放松，肛塞不费力地就插了进去，勉强填补了内心的阵阵空虚——这比小一点的要好，但它还是没有史蒂夫的大。一想到史蒂夫拔出它，换上自己的滚烫坚硬的完美阴茎插进来，巴基就觉得自己的肉洞在不停地紧张收缩。

之后他穿上那件订购的黑色蕾丝内衣，丝绸材质不可思议地勾勒出阴茎的形状，当他从衣橱里那处那件圣诞节为自己买的、很少穿着的薄绸长衫时，塞子恰好在肉穴里来回蹭动，他气息不稳地呻吟了一声，阴茎慢慢在内裤里翘了起来。

他穿上长衫，在冰凉丝滑的绸缎接触皮肤时打了个冷颤。他瞥了一眼表，史蒂夫随时可能回家，所以他连忙回到浴室吹干头发，让它蓬松垂在脸颊，恰到好处的湿度让卷发的弧度更加明显。

在那之后，他看了自己很久很久：一身海蓝色的晨衣，丝绸足以遮挡关键部位，但对下身的暗示却依旧不露声色。长袍的形状淡化了宽阔的双肩，腰间的绸带令那副窄腰愈加明显。穿上它的巴基幻化成为另一个形象，一个更苗条、更纤细、更弱小、更精致的人。望着镜中的簇新发型与脸颊上的淡淡红晕，他几乎认不出来这是自己——与其说英俊，不如用漂亮二字来更好地形容这个人。柔美的气质如同五十年代媒体上报道的家庭主妇，正满心欢喜地等待着她的男人归家。

他用柔软的右指腹抚摸着布料，胸口的某个东西不停地膨胀、膨胀、直到他呛在了肋骨两段，害得他无法呼吸。他从来——他从来没有这么露骨地展现过某个自己，更不要提在史蒂夫身边了，他突然害怕起来——史蒂夫可能会笑，可能不会喜欢这样。

房门被推开，属于史蒂夫的轻柔声音慢慢响起，“巴克，我回来了。”

他看起来有些疲倦，前厅的鹅黄灯线照亮了他的金色碎发，强壮的大腿被牛仔布料包裹着，虬劲的肌肉在深蓝布料下呼之欲出。巴基能够想象他此刻的气味，闻起来一定是飞机上的僵滞空气、咸腥汗水、淡淡的古龙水和绝对安全的味道。

巴基想用勺子把他连肉带骨头地挖出来吃掉，或者把整张脸都埋进他温暖的腋窝，在那里安一个窝，然后这辈子都不从里面爬出来。“旅途怎样，亲爱的？”他倚在门框上问道，塞子在他挺起腰时不受控制地在甬道内移动，愉悦而充实地按压着肠肉深处。

史蒂夫正在脱靴，听到声音下意识地抬起头，一抹长衫飘进他的眼眶，他对着衣摆在脚踝处卖弄风情的开叉扬起双眉，慢腾腾地将目光从裸露的脚趾移到一小截光滑的小腿上。

眼睛在窄胯上多停了一会儿，透过那层薄薄的丝绸，勃起的粗大器官暴露无遗，一团深沉的火焰自眼底熊熊燃起，愈发露骨的目光一寸寸地打量着送到眼前的春色。巴基全身的血液都涌到了脸上。

史蒂夫脱掉夹克挂在墙上，染上欲望的深沉瞳孔一刻都没从眼前的身体上移开，“和以前一样。”他说，大步向巴基走进，贪婪的视线如饥似渴地上下扫视着他的躯体，抬起手臂搂住他的腰臀一把将人拖进怀抱，“什么情况，亲爱的？”

“没什么。”巴基回答道，甜蜜地亲吻着他，“你回来真令我开心。”

史蒂夫的眼神变得柔软而湿润，低头激烈地吻了回去，放肆的舌头钻进口腔深处，狂热地扫过上颚敏感丝滑的黏膜，吻得巴基的腰一个劲地发软，脚趾难耐地在地毯上蜷成一团。“我也很开心能回家。”史蒂夫轻声说，“我喜欢你的头发和长衫。”

巴基并没有为此沾沾自喜，他只是脸上有些充血而已，不自然地低下头，滑落的发丝挡住他的表情。史蒂夫的拇指心不在焉地触碰摩挲着腰窝，让周遭的敏感肌肤泛上一层小小的颗粒，连带着身体也时不时地轻抖两下。

“来这儿。”史蒂夫边说边领着巴基走进客厅，一屁股坐上沙发时也顺道将他拉了下来，让他侧坐在自己的大腿上。

巴基调整着长衫的下摆，省得它在关键部位打结。海绵似的柔软躯体慵懒地靠在史蒂夫的胸口，环在后背的手臂温暖而有力，如同被阳光照耀着的绸缎，一股幸福的安全感从心头吐放而出。

“那么，在我外出的这段时间你都做了什么？”史蒂夫问道，长着薄茧的手指若即若离地划过光滑的大腿、不怀好意地钻进长衫下，巴基克制住把它一巴掌拍开的冲动，这种感觉就像被史蒂夫的莽撞调戏似的。

“哦，你知道的。”巴基耸耸肩，“和送牛奶的吵架，买了一些雅芳，和隔壁的马乔里一起去做了头发。”

史蒂夫笑着捏了捏巴基的屁股，“天哪，巴克，真是一个让人觉得特殊的方法。”他的手轻轻揉捏着大腿内侧的柔软肌肉，一寸寸向上挪，温暖而粗糙的指尖像一片羽毛，又麻又痒地轻扫过战栗的肌肤。

当它拂过蕾丝边时，巴基咬住下唇焦虑地屏息等待。史蒂夫的手指僵住了，巴基偷偷地朝他瞥了他一眼，那人的呼吸似乎停滞了，眼睛死死地盯着那块，强烈的侵略性慢慢覆盖了那张算全然震惊的脸庞。

“亲爱的。”史蒂夫哑着嗓子说，性感的声音带着点按捺不住的欲望，修长的为艺术而生的手指漫不经心地拨弄着包裹臀部的蕾丝布料，“你买东西了？”

“是的。”巴基气喘吁吁地说，暗示般地在他眼前分开双腿。史蒂夫不动声色把他的腿放好，轻轻的动作无意间拉扯到体内的肛塞，猝然的刺激让巴基受不住地闷哼了一声。

史蒂夫的手又僵住了，“巴基。”

“我想为你准备好自己。”巴基说，细长的颈部向后高高仰起，长衫不住地磨蹭着他的大腿，耐心地撩拨着他。

“准备自己——”怀疑的音调拐了个弯，随着他的了然顿时没了声息，眼睛睁得圆圆的，眼眶中央的湛蓝瞳孔震惊地收缩着，手掌下意识地动了动，那人极配合，一双长腿又向外伸开一点。

手指来到了双股间，慢慢钻进内裤的丝质花边下，试探性地碰了碰肛塞根部。巴基的呼吸一下乱了，上气不接下气地放浪呻吟着。

“天哪，耶稣玛利亚和该死的约瑟夫。”史蒂夫恶狠狠地说，微颤的声音听起来就像碎石场的砂砾，他轻推着手上玩具，手指颤抖地揉捏着穴口微张的褶皱。

“别羞辱可怜的约瑟夫了。”巴基斥责道，落到耳朵里的声音高亢得出奇。“这个家伙的妻子被圣灵感动了，难怪会走投无路。”*  
（此处指的是新约中的约瑟夫，他与玛利亚有婚约，但尚未迎娶，妻子就从圣灵怀了孕，不愿意羞辱她，于是暗地里结束了婚约。）

史蒂夫盯着他看了很久，不时惊奇地眨眨眼睛，接着像被打开开关似的毫无形象地大笑起来，前额埋进巴基的腋窝，笑得连汗毛都在颤抖。巴基呼哧呼哧地喘着气，右指一缕缕地梳理着金子般的碎发，时至今日他仍然为它的柔软惊叹不已。

巴基有时认为，逗史蒂夫笑是他生命中做过的唯一一件好事。

“我爱你。”史蒂夫强忍住笑声，声带哆嗦着吐了几个字，试探性地推了推肛塞，成功地把巴基连贯的思路给堵了回去，“但有时候你真的有点棘手。”

“嗯。”巴基闭着眼睛说，屁股在他手掌上轻轻晃了晃，“你要不要做点什么？这样我就不提约瑟夫的事了。”

“给我看看，亲爱的。”史蒂夫粗鲁地说，抓住塞子的手缓缓向后拉，巴基似乎能听到他粗重的喘息声。

巴基站起来，转过身坐在他的大腿上，膝盖跪在他双腿两侧，髋骨被史蒂夫死死地抓住，他弯下腰，解开长衫的腰带，丝绸缓缓地从肩膀处滑落。

史蒂夫在身后尖锐地吸了一口气，过激的反映好似看到了一副不协调的肩膀和拱起的后背，呈现在眼前的是他无法忍受的情色，而巴基在内心深处飙升起一股兴奋的快感，他觉得自己充满力量，他喜欢无所顾忌地在史蒂夫面前穿衣脱衣，喜欢这种将他的快乐的牢牢掌控的感觉。

长衫铺散在史蒂夫的大腿上，巴基轻轻抬起了膝盖，巧妙地把穿着蕾丝内裤的屁股向后推了推。

“操，宝贝。”史蒂夫无意识地嘟哝着，左手慢慢抚摸着巴基的脊柱，埋入刚修理好的浓密棕发，又倏地出现在肥厚的臀瓣上。宽阔的手掌温暖得不可思议，“你看起来真美，巴克，我美丽性感的小姑娘。”

史蒂夫小心翼翼地把长衫移到一旁，尽量在不碰大腿的前提下把衣服叠好，然后轻轻勾起蕾丝边向下拉，把那条窄缝露了出来，另一只手使劲抓住白花花的臀肉，两只手一齐向两边掰，微微合拢的蜜穴羞答答地开了个小口，被嫩肉箍紧的肛塞猛地擦过穴口的敏感褶皱，巴基的喘息骤然急促起来，支撑身体的大腿微微颤抖着。

史蒂夫的两根手指轻轻按在肛塞末，放松了一下，又按在上面，轻轻地左右晃动塞子，让硅胶的柔软弯曲的边缘一下下地蹭过贪婪吸吮的肉穴，轻柔的动作充满了挑逗意味，巴基又长又沉地喘了一口。

巴基咬着嘴唇，双手撑在史蒂夫的膝盖上，屁股使劲向后撅着，脑袋软软地垂下。丝质内裤紧紧地吸附着他的性器，像是要在青筋毕露的表皮再勒出新的痕迹，被死死挤压的感觉又痛又爽，布料前端湿哒哒地向外濡出淫液，他觉得自己从来没这么硬过。“拜托，”他喘了好几下，才从嗓子眼里挤出一句话，“操我，史蒂夫，求求你，现在就给我。”

史蒂夫吻上他的肩膀，“耐心点，宝贝。”两指勾住肛塞根部，慢吞吞地向外拔，如同一场折磨，最粗的茎身挤过脆弱的黏膜，扯出一圈艳红的嫩肉，令那人嘴里不住地哀哀呻吟。

“上帝啊，”史蒂夫在他身后喃喃道，他完全被眼前的艳景迷住了，另一只手用力揉搓着饱满的臀瓣，在雪白的股肉间带出一波波肉纹，“真希望你能看到自己，巴克。”

失去那层舒适的挤压，巴基莫名地感到一阵怪异的空虚。史蒂夫把肛塞放在一旁，两手掰开臀缝，拇指按在穴口边缘，猛地插了进去。

巴基啜泣了一声，史蒂夫在他身后低骂着，拇指没入得更深，潮湿火热的甬道贪婪地吸附着他，屁股里传来阵淫荡的水声，“操。”听起来像从紧锁的牙关下挤出来似的。“湿的这么厉害，是为我准备好了吗？亲爱的。想穿着这个让我操你、把你弄脏吗？”他用力扯了扯内裤，让那层薄布更紧地绷住巴基的老二。巴基吃惊得倒吸了口气，性器被刺激得又往下淌了点前液。

“是的。”巴基的声音又尖又高，向后耸动屁股主动骑上那根手指，不顾一切地渴求着被填满的感觉，“是的，求求你，求求你，亲爱的。”

史蒂夫心不在焉地用手指撩拨着肉穴，只愿给不住蠕动的蜜穴最轻、最挑逗的抚慰。“你对我太好了，巴克。”他低声自语道，拇指向后退去，三根手指凶狠地直插到底，紧致的软肉瞬时间饥渴地咬紧它们，一圈圈裹住，像小嘴一样不住地向里吮吸。“我善解人意的小姑娘，特意为你的男人特意打扮得漂漂亮亮的。”

巴基的脸颊蹭的一声烧着了，胸口因意外的夸奖变得又紧又热，他试着转了转屁股，满心想靠着这微不足道的摩擦来缓解肠道的麻痒，但史蒂夫不赞同地啧了一声，销魂的源头立时被无情地收了回去。铺天盖地的空虚让巴基含着哭腔地呜咽出来，后知后觉听到这声音的他马上咬紧了牙关。史蒂夫辗转亲吻着他的脊椎，侧过身从沙发旁的小抽屉里拿出润滑油，粗砺的拇指腹胡乱地揉捏着急切的穴口，每次触碰都像是在巴基的神经里点燃一根保险丝。

他摸索着拉开裤链，硬得发疼的性器跳了出来。润滑油的盖子咔哒咔哒得响，然后是涂抹性器的黏稠水声，“你想坐着吗，宝贝？”他哑声说，一只手向巴基的屁股伸去，在劲瘦的腰线上抚摸揉掐，另一只性急地扯开湿透的蕾丝料，把淡红的小穴彻底露了出来。

巴基咽了口唾沫，激动地一个劲地点头，金属手掌撑在史蒂夫的膝盖上，右手向后抓住史蒂夫火辣的、沉甸甸的性器，修长的五指爱不释手地上下套弄，动了动屁股，将它对准自己的后穴。他偷偷回头瞥了一眼：史蒂夫斜倚在沙发上，除了牛仔裤敞开的拉链以外，全身都穿戴整齐，暗沉的眼睛直勾勾地盯着在阴茎作乱的手指。

巴基又咽了口唾沫，闭上眼睛，想象一个相同的场景，但这次史蒂夫少了些体贴，多了几分轻蔑。他很开心发现自己变成了一个漂亮的玩物，变成了一个饥渴的、浑身湿透的女孩，毫无廉耻地坐在史蒂夫的大腿上（相比于史蒂夫和谁做爱的问题，他更关注的是怎样让他的大家伙变得火热）。这个幻想远不如现实更具吸引力：史蒂夫正低沉而性感的声音源源不断地吐露着赞扬巴基的爱语。

他慢慢地低下身子，好让史蒂夫的硕大的龟头更好地挤进来，史蒂夫轻声说，“亲爱的，你该看看自己。”说着用指节敲了敲巴基的屁股。巴基转过头从他们挂在客厅里（为了让空间显得更加开阔）那面高大的镜子里看到自己，呼吸立时在喉口哽住。

因为那看起来实在是太放浪了：散了一沙发的长衫，慵懒倚在靠背上的史蒂夫的身上整齐地穿着牛仔裤和长袖T恤，唯一的放浪之处是自己，潮红满面、双瞳病态地闪烁，一只手扶着剑拔弩张的器官迟缓地坐了下来。它看起来就应该是这样，就像巴基自己在家玩得那些游戏，他太激动了，乱得像浆糊的脑子里只剩下怎样最快取悦史蒂夫的念头。

他骑上那根粗大的阴茎，一寸寸地把它吃进去，直到吞下最后一点才依依不舍地放开了手，柔软褪色地牛仔布料轻轻蹭着他发红的屁股。头颅无力地向后仰去，眼睛半睁半闭，嘴巴大张着，勃起的性器在精致的蕾丝中支起了帐篷，体内的肉棒火热而粗大，坚定地破开肠壁向最深处捅去。

扩张得非常好，被贯穿的感觉非常舒服，他从喉咙深处发出成串的哼哼声，像个小婊子一样心满意足地被阴茎填满，老二在内裤里兴奋得淫液直流。他微微转了一下屁股，引来了史蒂夫嘟哝的抱怨，两只大手抓住他的腰胯，不顾一切地用力向下按，揩油的十根手指在腰间涂涂抹抹。想到他在史蒂夫面前的样子：肠肉下流地吸吮吞吐着肉棒，泛红的屁股格外卖力地在胯上摇摆。巴基的脸不由地红透了。

“就是这样，宝贝。”史蒂夫喘息着说，十指掐住巴基的腰肌，仿佛想靠着手指环住腰似的，“就是这样，太棒了，操。”

巴基弓着背，坐在肉棒上的屁股轻轻蠕动着，就像他不确定是否要这样淫荡地操弄自己，史蒂夫稳稳地掐着他的腰线。灵巧的双手不安分地滑到前胸，手掌揉搓着健硕的胸肌，食指和中指夹住突起的小小乳粒，慢慢在手心里捻弄，指尖刻意擦过敏感的乳尖，把两颗乳粒向一块挤压。巴基的呻吟愈发甜腻而高亢，欲求不满地将胸口向史蒂夫的手掌送去。

“操，史蒂夫，求你了。”他连声祈求着，追逐快感的屁股疯狂地耸动，娇嫩的臀肉啪啪地打在两颗睾丸上，牛仔拉链撞得屁股生疼，但他空白的大脑内感觉不到任何疼痛，膝盖不顾一切地伸开，一次比一次激烈有力地吞吐着史蒂夫的肉棒。史蒂夫对着他的乳头又捏又掐，手指逗弄着两颗立起的乳头，越来越猛的快感险些让巴基失去平衡，两只无处安放的手索性扣在史蒂夫的手上，惹得那双作乱的手更用力的拉扯着他过于敏感的乳头，巴基随着下身的动作无意识地张开嘴，大口地喘息着，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角缓缓流下。

“你喜欢这个吗？”史蒂夫凑过来对着他的耳朵说，灼热的呼吸吹动着耳廓上的小小汗毛，“我最亲爱，最甜蜜的小姑娘，因为两颗乳头被人挑弄，她的全身烫得都快化掉了。”

“上帝啊，史蒂夫。”巴基尴尬地从喉咙里挤出几个字，极乐般的欢愉源源传来，他想要融成一滩水洼，然后化在史蒂夫的怀里。

史蒂夫双手稳住他摇摇欲坠的身躯，微微侧过胯，肉棒狠狠碾压过敏感的腺体，引得那人倒抽了一口气，屁股更加拼命地向后摇摆。史蒂夫也开始扭动腰胯，浅浅地操弄着小穴，折磨人似的慢，仿佛在回味着巴基身体的每个反映。

巴基尽力迎合着史蒂夫的戳刺，但是史蒂夫牢牢地掌控着他，除了忍受慢条斯理地性交之外，他什么都做不了，只得柔顺地接受爱人给予的一切。长时间保持相同姿势的大腿肌肉酸痛不已，他轻轻地动了动，试着缓解膝盖的压力。

史蒂夫把他的胸膛向后拉了一点，巴基不得不倚在沙发靠背上避免摔倒。他又向镜子瞥了一眼，对自己弓起的完美身体和胸肌上的光亮汗水惊叹不已。史蒂夫的目光紧随其后，他们一同盯着镜子中的形象：巴基穿着前端湿透的精致内裤，汗湿的棕发黏在赤裸的肩膀上，坚硬的乳粒被一双骨骼粗大的手卷在手心。

“看看你，宝贝。”史蒂夫哑声说，紧绷的声音带着些沙哑，语调中却有一种毫无意识的喜爱，落到巴基心里像点了一把火似的。他的双手又回到巴基的两侧，掰开巴基的臀瓣，目不转睛地注视着粉色的穴口翕动着吞进他深紫色的欲望，层层褶皱被粗大的肉棒一寸寸撑开，翻出一圈鲜艳的嫩肉，微张的交合处滋滋地泛起情热的白沫，“你是完美无缺的，巴克，他妈的我该多幸运才能回到你身边啊。”

巴基又咬紧嘴唇，这次很大程度上是为了不让自己笑得像个被爱情冲坏了头脑的白痴，但是史蒂夫出乎意料地又抓紧了臀肉，把他托高几英寸，然后毫不留情地摔在他的硬物上。一切都乱了套，眼前的图像都变成了螺旋形，呼呼地散着热气，当硕大龟头准确地戳上前列腺时，猛烈的快感就像一辆货运车般撞倒了他，巴基听到一声很有可能是他发出的高亢尖锐的哭叫。

纤长的十指陷进沙发的靠背里，巴基以超级士兵的惊人频率飞速摇摆着臀部。大腿根的灼烧感更烈，关节们在疼痛着抗议长时间保持相同姿势。内裤的蕾丝边时不时刮蹭着交合处，痒痒地扎在他的臀沟和史蒂夫的肉棒上。它很有可能再也没法穿了。

“操，甜心。”史蒂夫喘着粗气，无情地做着活塞运动，每次都插在最深处，青筋毕露的凶器狂乱地摩擦着肠道的黏膜，这正是巴基所需要的一切。“从我走后，你一直在等着这个，不是吗？带着肛塞在屋子里走来走去，拼命想让自己勃起。”他用力拉扯着那块可怜的布料，再次放慢了节奏，挑逗般的在疯狂收缩的肛口里浅浅抽插。

巴基吃力地发出一声细小，几乎充满羞耻的声响，湿漉漉地嘴唇歇斯底里地吞咽着空气。史蒂夫吻了吻他的耳廓，轻轻把双腿移到巴基身下，重又靠了过去，双手放在巴基的腰上，“继续做吧。”像是有小碎石在声带上碾磨的声音，又像是靴子嘎吱嘎吱地踏过砂砾的声音。“让我看看你这个浑身湿透的发情女人是怎么做的。”

巴基把双手放在史蒂夫的膝盖上，稍微转移了一下中心，高耸着屁股骑上那根粗长的肉棒，快速有力地前后摆动，现在史蒂夫放开了对他的掌控，他可以随心所欲地按照自己的节奏来，次次都在敏感点上擦过。不一会儿便气喘连连，这太刺激了，该死的他从里到外都被填满了，每一次的激烈抽插都让他迷恋地眯起眼睛。

史蒂夫又在用手指逗弄巴基的乳头，对着那处又拽又捏，淡红的乳晕越涨越大，快感战栗地传到巴基兴致高昂的老二处，那张湿润的小嘴又忍不住叫唤几声。史蒂夫有时也从喉底发出些哼哼声，鼻间的呼吸声沉重而破碎。

“想让我把你弄脏吗？”史蒂夫询问道，手指下流地将巴基的两个乳头往一块挤压，就像忙着把它们放到一个看不见的嘴巴里，一想到史蒂夫把他当做称心的小妻子来对待，巴基的脸就火辣辣地涨满红晕。

“是的。”巴基说，细细的声音仿佛卡在嗓子眼里。史蒂夫用指甲轻刮着平坦的小腹，手掌握住湿哒哒的阴茎，满怀爱意地爱抚着他，巴基马上就要高潮了，这种感觉太过刺激，让他的眼前都有些发黑。

他的指甲无意识地掐进史蒂夫的大腿，史蒂夫闷哼了一声，强硬地恢复了先前的节奏，巨大的凶器把甬道撑满，无情地向深处顶撞，每一次都恰到好处地碾压过他的前列腺。巴基无助地晃动着身体，嘴巴张开，头发黏在脸侧，时不时地发出声甜腻的尖叫。当史蒂夫又一次击中那处让他浑身酥麻的好地方时，欢愉的浪潮瞬间洗刷过他的神经，屁股随之剧烈地抽搐起来。

史蒂夫连声呻吟着，用力将乳头向外拽，语无伦次地嘟囔着“该死”，浓浓的精液喷溅在巴基体内，温暖湿润的粘稠在肠道里咕咕作响，既亲密无间又像地狱般下流。懒散的欢愉代替了性热的急躁，史蒂夫仍旧在射精，性器平和地在肉穴里浅浅抽插着，

巴基的右手痛苦地颤抖，前倾的身体如同被抽去骨头般沉浸在毁灭的快感中，还好史蒂夫的双手一直坚定地支撑着他，否则他一定会滚到地板上去。史蒂夫心满意足地向后把他拉在怀里，让那汗津津的后背紧挨上他的胸膛，向上抬了抬巴基的屁股，已经软下来的老二噗嗤一声从火热湿滑的肉穴里滑出，巴基转过身体，懒洋洋地把脸靠在史蒂夫的颈窝里，棕色的脑袋在上面蹭来蹭去，满脸的汗水把那里弄得脏兮兮的。他不知道自己现在能不能发出声音。

史蒂夫宽阔滚烫的手掌一下下地温柔抚摸着布满汗水的后背，对着耳廓小声说着爱恋的情话和无意义的赞美。巴基则不停地呼气、吸气，努力调整着呼吸，试图在一片混乱中找回意识。

“很好。”几分钟后史蒂夫说，巴基终于意识到他俩身上浮着层淋漓的汗，在空气中慢慢变凉，又黏又腻地附在身上很不舒服。“不能对庆祝回家委员会心存抱怨。”

“我原本想给你做个横幅的。”巴基咕哝着反驳道，“但是后来我觉得屁股里插着肛塞会带来更浓烈的感情。”

“好吧，它确实带回什么了。”史蒂夫板着脸说，巴基开始用金属手指掐他，他一个没绷住便尖叫着大笑起来，吻了吻巴基的发顶，托着屁股把他举了起来，抱着他大步向浴室走去，好像挂在身上的人轻飘飘得没什么重量似的。

 

* *

第二天一早，当史蒂夫睡眼惺忪地迈进厨房时，巴基正穿着长衫，斜倚在厨房岛上专注地读报。史蒂夫故意地在地板拖着鞋啪嗒啪嗒地走着，他知道巴基讨厌别人无声无息地接近他，即使注意力大多集中在国外新闻上，巴基也仍为这体贴的举动心生温暖。

史蒂夫从身后搂住他，手臂环住他的腰，温暖的吻落在下巴上，对着那块皮肤小声嘟哝着，“早上好。”巴基的肋骨下有什么在轻柔地震动，声音之大让他根本没法无视它的存在。史蒂夫没有穿上衣，温暖又迷糊的身体包围着他，晨勃的阴茎硬邦邦地戳着他的臀缝。

“早晨好，亲爱的。”巴基扭过头，好让史蒂夫吻上他的唇瓣，甜蜜的薄荷气味在的口腔中扩散。今天不是一个美好的日子：大团大团的乌云集聚在天空，阴沉沉的透不过光线，朦胧的细雨飘然落下，万事万物都蒙着层灰暗而凄惨的色彩。

史蒂夫贴在他的唇瓣愉悦地哼了一声，胯部情不自禁地向前顶动，巴基也向后蹭了蹭他的，竖起的汗毛时刻留意着史蒂夫的反映。史蒂夫的手在腰间下移，在顺滑的绸缎上悄悄地滑动，然后改变方向，开始慢慢地向上搓弄起长衫。

他的鼻尖在脖颈处蹭来蹭去，贪婪地吸吮着巴基的气息，青色的血管藏在那层白皙的皮肤下，在他耳旁有力而平缓地搏动着，他着迷地盯着那处，在上面虔诚地印下一吻，巴基轻轻地哼了几声，歪着头纵容着他的动作。“如果你继续这样，我的晨衣就没法再要了。”

“巴克，你穿这件太性感了。”史蒂夫在亲吻的间隙含混不清地说，灵活的手指偷偷从布料下溜到了光滑的大腿后，懒洋洋地揉捏着肉感十足的臀瓣，“但是我打赌让它躺在卧室地板上会更好看。”

史蒂夫猛地拉开晨衣，把那颗爱不释手的屁股露了出来，另一只手匆匆忙忙地解开腰带，在那人露出胸膛时性急地在抚摸着饱满的胸肌。昨晚的软涨感仍然留在巴基悄悄立起的乳头上，他很清楚之后会有怎样的发展，艳情的想象侵占了他的大脑，连带着呼吸一同急促了起来。

巴基对自己笑了笑，软若无骨地倚在柜台上，沉默地兀自开心着。史蒂夫的手指擦过硬起的乳尖，他吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，让那可怕搭讪话从嘴边溜了出去。

今早没有万里晴空，但它依旧十足美好。


End file.
